A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutter for paper and other materials. More specifically, it relates to esthetically pleasing cutter or knife with a concealed blade that is particularly useful in cutting single sheets of paper, or other thin materials, with precision.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There are many patents relating to paper cutters or utility knives that are known in the art. Among them are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,493,781; 2,677,180; 4,884,342; 4,974,320; 5,001,955; 5,809,656; 4,455,894; 5,561,905; 6,615,495; 4,081,907; D297,076; D197,228; 48,953; D156,056; 6,256,888; and 6,735,872. While each of the patents listed above describe various unique features of paper cutters and similar devices, none describe the particular features of the paper cutter of the present invention.